<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despair-Inducing Romance by gamergirl101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495146">Despair-Inducing Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101'>gamergirl101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Despair, F/M, Human Experimentation, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder, Nightmares, Romance, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set based on rps and the like with rpers. Some are despair, some hope, some crazy, etc.</p><p>Images, Danganronpa, and other things are not mine. I'm just a dork using fanfiction and rps to practice writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tojo Kirumi/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Information to know about before reading this set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be murder, blood, despair, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to this drabble set here. I got a rp blog on Tumblr to rp as Kirumi Tojo. This collection is based on rps and such. Most are from a rper on Tumblr who I done rps with. He is awesome! </p><p>My rp blog: <a href="https://im-not-your-mom-okay.tumblr.com">im-not-your-mom-okay.tumblr.com</a></p><p>His rp blog: <a href="https://its-killing-time.tumblr.com">its-killing-time.tumblr.com</a></p><p>So, you are wondering how I will write Kirumi on this set. So, she is the Ultimate Maid, but I decided to add something new to her backstory. In this, she was taken to a lab to be used as a lab rat since she was very young. As a result, she gained powers to see the future. She escaped and hid away the best she could by living with a CEO of a maid service company. Kirumi started to train with the other workers to help her guardian in return for her new home. With her powers, she can make excellent service. Hopefully, the lab doesn't find her again.</p><p>So, that is mainly the story. However, the drabbles might contain alternate events such as her being a child, but taken in by a serial killer instead. I made a physical list of ideas and it may grow. Mastermind, child self, vampire, etc. So much to write about. So many ideas, and it is a bit hard to choose just one.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
<hr/><p>Come little children<br/>
I'll take thee away<br/>
Into a land of enchantment<br/>
Come little children<br/>
The time's come to play<br/>
Here in my garden of shadows</p><p>Follow sweet children<br/>
I'll show thee the way<br/>
Through all the pain<br/>
And the sorrows<br/>
Weep not poor children<br/>
For life is this way<br/>
Murdering beauty and passions</p><p>Hush now dear children<br/>
It must be this way<br/>
Too weary of life<br/>
And deceptions<br/>
Rest now my children<br/>
For soon we'll away<br/>
Into the calm and the quiet</p><p>Come little children<br/>
I'll take thee away<br/>
Into a land of enchantment<br/>
Come little children<br/>
The time's come to play<br/>
Here in my garden of shadows</p><p> </p><p>((Come Little Children / Erutan))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drabble 1: Princess of Despair, P1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if young Kirumi met a serial killer and he raises her to become a princess of despair? Of course, murder, blood and the like are included. You've been warned. Puhuhu....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir, we're sorry to say this. The subject known as Oracle has escaped."</p><p>
  <em>Bam!</em>
</p><p>"WHAT?! Find her at once!"</p><p>"Yes, sir! We will find her, sir!"</p><p>"You better. That girl is far too dangerous to wander in society. The visions she can see..."</p><hr/><p>She was running as fast as she could. The cold winter air was making her face numb, but she was more afraid of capture. The girl nearly stumbled in the snow. It felt so cold. She shivered. Where could she go? She closed her eyes for a moment. A cabin in the woods...someone living in there....a person who will look after her!</p><p>The girl opened her eyes, spotting a young man chasing who might be a business man. She ran after them, following from a distance, into an alley.</p><p>The business man tripped and fell on the ground. He looked up at the chaser with fear. "Please...don't kill me...you demon of despair!"</p><p>That insult made the man with the knife growl with hatred. "You should have joined me when I gave you the chance. Now,...give into despair." He raised his knife, stabbing the screaming victim multiple times.</p><p>Blood splattered all over, some getting on the girl who watched this. This man...he killed someone. Yet, she neither cried in horror nor moved from her spot.</p><p>The killer cracked his neck, and turned to see there was a witness: a little girl? He walked up to her, wondering why was this child here. As he moved towards her, he noticed she wasn't screaming or running away. Wait, was she looking at him in awe?</p><p>He kneeled down in front of her. He gotten a closer look at her. A white dress, nothing on her feet, a few scratches and small wounds all over her body: who done this to her? </p><p>"Mister?"</p><p>The dark haired man looked at the girl who was observing the corpse. "Why did you kill him," she was asking him. </p><p>"He didn't want to create despair, and almost ratted me out," he sounded furious. "Can't have a witness betray me."</p><p>That word...despair... That was what that man felt. She was thinking to herself.</p><p>She looked up to him. "Can I help you? I want... I want to make the world suffer."</p><p>He looked the girl's green eyes. He grinned as he saw the flames in them. He might have found someone more worthy. This girl was what he was looking for. </p><p>"Very well, my princess of despair."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(End of Part 1 of this drabble scenario)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drabble 2: Mastermind, P1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Notes: If there's one thing I love, it's mastermind au stuff. So, this begins the Mastermind drabbles. Puhuhu... Of course, blood, murder, etc. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This game needs a new mastermind. Tsumugi didn't want to do anymore, as much as it angers Bryan. However, what she told him changed his tune. </p><p>"Kirumi Tojo. She's more fitting for the role of mastermind. Her ability to see the future can benefit the side of despair."</p><p>So, it was now his goal to turn the Ultimate Maid into the perfect mastermind.</p><p>She woken up in a dark room. She tried to move, but realized she cannot move. She cried out, trying to get untied. </p><p>"Try not to struggle, Kirumi."</p><p>Kirumi looked up in shock as she saw a dark-haired male towering over her with a sinister grin on her face. "Who..who are you?"</p><p>He chuckled, making sure she was secure. "Bryan. I'm the puppeteer of the killing game."</p><p>She froze. If that was case, does that mean..? "You know the mastermind?"</p><p>He nodded. "The previous one quit, but told me you would make a better mastermind. It is an honor for you to accept that." Bryan turned around to get some kind of machinery working. He gets out a set of headphones and puts them over her ears. </p><p>"W-what?!" Kirumi's heart started racing in panic as she tried to struggle against the bonds, but they were too tight.</p><p>"Now,...listen and enjoy the despair." He darkly chuckled as he turned on the machine.</p><p>What she last remembered was the blasting sounds of the worst things. </p><hr/><p>He watched her squirm and scream to try to resist the despair. He laughed, watching her tears fall from her eyes. Her warm green eyes were starting to swirl with the familiar despair. Her body slowly stopped resisting as she leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. </p><p>It looks like the game is going to continue after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(End of Part 1 of this drabble scenario)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drabble 3: Princess of Despair, P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're back with some child drabble things. Yes, I know I wrote the mastermind drabble so late at night and early in the morning. I don't mind. This is when events get interesting. Let's begin. Yes, blood, murder, despair, etc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was the name Kirumi by her "father". He wasn't her real father, but how well he was treating her.. he might as well be.</p><p>"I'm back, my princess," Kirumi heard her father open the door. She smiled and closed her book as she rushed to greet him. "Papa," she exclaimed, hugging him. </p><p>Bryan smiled, hugging her back as he kissed her cheek. "I got a present for you. I think you'll love it." He picked up a wrapped gift behind him and gave it to her.</p><p>Kirumi's green eyes lit up with excitement. "What's in it," She wondered. The girl kneeled down and opened it. When she peeked inside, she gasped. Inside was a Monokuma plushie. She reached down to grab it and hugged it close to her. "It's so cute, Papa!"</p><p>Her father chuckled. "I got it during one of my latest killing games. There was this plushie factory and I managed to get you one of them." </p><p>She hugged him. She was smiling. "Thank you, Papa!"</p><p>Bryan smiled, hugging her close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(End of Part 2 of this drabble scenario)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drabble 4: Vampire Queen, P1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Notes: Here's a new scenario. I am feeling so happy so far in 2021. That means my feel for writing is stronger and that means for updating my fanfics. I might have to put the drabble set on Archive Of Our Own. </p><p>Anyways, this is a vampire scenario. Time for you vampire nerds to love this! Puhuhu...  There will be murder, blood, despair, anything could happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was looking for a place to stay. It was cold, dark, and rainy. </p><p>She spotted a castle in the distance. </p><hr/><p>The door made a creaking sound as she opened it. "Hello? Is anyone home?"</p><p>Kirumi peeked inside when she didn't hear any response. It looked like someone hadn't clean up this place in a long time. It had a beautiful gothic look. She started to enter and search for a bedroom. As she went up the stairs and down the hall, the door slowly moved and closed the door. It locked up, keeping her here.</p><hr/><p>She found a bedroom and entered. She nearly yelped as she saw something unusual. It was a black/white coffin on the hardwood floor. </p><p>"A coffin?" The girl walked up to it and started to get it open. It worked! She moved the lid to the side.</p><p>There was a dark-haired male wearing a dark suit. He appeared to be resting. </p><p>Kirumi softly gasped. He looked beautiful. But, was he dead? She leaned forward to her side to hear for any heartbeat or breathing. </p><p>She suddenly cried out as her neck was bit, and she was grabbed. She struggled to break free, but she was feeling extremely lightheaded. Her eyes widened as she heard sucking and smelled a familiar copper scent. Blood.. Was her blood being drained?! Kirumi's eyes felt heavy as her resistance weakened. </p><p>"Rest, my queen. Give in to me." A voice was calling her.</p><p>She closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber as the lid moved to the coffin.</p><p>Darkness embraced her as a chuckle echoed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(End of Part 1 of this drabble scenario)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Drabble 5: Yandere/Swap AU, P1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Notes: Image by fishyartt.tumblr.com</p><p>What if Bryan was a normal Ultimate, and Kirumi was the Mastermind or helper..or both? Things are about to get freaky! For now, here's some background on her new story and a change to her past. But, don't worry. Her foresight is still present. She obtains it by someone else. </p><p>Also, song reference in there. If you spot, tell me what you think it is. Puhuhu...</p><p>Again, there's murder, despair, blood, etc. Ya know. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p><p>There's a prestigious school known as Hope's Peak Academy. The only ways to get in were either be scouted by the staff to become an Ultimate student, win a lottery to become the Ultimate Lucky Student, or pay thousands of dollars to get in as a Reserve student.</p><p>The Reserve despised the Ultimate students, furious about how talents were superhuman. They may have been jealous, furious that the academy was treating them so shamefully. However, it only gotten worse when a student changed everything...</p>
<hr/><p>The only daughter of the prime minister, Kirumi Tojo was a pleasant girl. She was given everything she ever wanted: lots of money, her dream job, her invite to the academy, glory, everything but one thing... someone to fall in love with. Yet, she doesn't want just someone. She wanted to choose her own prince. </p><p>"You must do as I say, Kirumi. You are my daughter, and I'm doing what's best for you."</p><p>Kirumi heard that nagging voice from her father, a man who can't even speak for himself! So, why is he ordering her like that?! Anger brewed in her as her footsteps echoed in the hallway. She will show him. She will show him pure despair from his precious daughter!</p>
<hr/><p>She heard about the Reserve class. She was nearly tackled to the ground as she was entering one of their rooms. The girl saw the piercing daggers from them, yet she stood her ground and remain prim and proper.</p><p>The leader of the Reserve stepped up, her electric blue eyes gazed on her like a vulture. "What do you want? Come to rub your fame on our faces? Haven't heard one of those in a while," she stated sarcastically, venom dripping on each word she said.</p><p>Kirumi remained unfazed by this, though it did smack her. "I only came to offer a chance of your lifetime. To be honest, those students bother me as well." She found a seat at the vacant teacher's desk and went to sit down. She heard murmurs from various students as she took her seat. Were they doubting her leadership? Pathetic...</p><p>"An ultimate student not liking the others? Is this a joke?"</p><p>"How should I know?"</p><p>"That girl... Isn't she the prime minister's daughter?"</p><p>"Chance of a life? What is she talking about?"</p><p>"This has to be a prank! She's-!"</p><p>A loud smack of a ruler against the desk silenced the room. They gazed at Kirumi in horror. She was gripping the ruler like a whip, her eyes on them. Her green eyes were no longer warm and caring, but rather cold and full of anger. "I will NOT repeat myself. If you doubt me, there's the door." She pointed to the door. "If you want to make history and make the academy pay for their treatment on you, join me. Even though I am one of them, I will fight against them. I will fight my own father, a cowardly man who experimented on me to make me perfection, to make me worthy of my title as Ultimate Maid! He doesn't love me or care about my well-being! Only about talent! Now, who wants payback?! Who will fight with me? Join in the fight that will give you the right to be free! Death to the Ultimates!" She raised her ruler high. </p><p>The others joined in, shouting.</p><p>"Death to the Ultimates! Death to the Ultimates! Let's kill them!"</p><p>She darkly giggled. All according to plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(End of Part 1 of this.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Drabble 6: Vampire Queen, P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Notes: Back with vampire stuff. A lot in life going on, so I need distractions right now. So,... more gaming, more rping, more writing time, more music. Yep. </p><p>Murder, blood, despair, more to come.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woken up in what wasn't a dark coffin, but.. a bed? Her head was resting on a silky pillow, and she was wrapped in silky, satin blankets. "Where am I?" She was wondering what happened. Was it just a dream? </p><p>Kirumi felt very strange. Her neck ached a little and she touched the side to soothe it. Her hand froze when she felt two bite mark scars. The encounter she had at the coffin with that man... It wasn't a dream! What did he do to her?!</p><p>The girl was about to get up when a door opened to a black-haired male with black clothes. </p><p>He smirked. "Good evening, my queen. I suppose you slept well." He sat down beside her, brushing her hair gently. </p><p>"You...What..My neck..what did you.." So many questions were flooding her mind. Who was he? What did he do? Why her?</p><p>He smirked. "You seem troubled. I'll make this brief, my dear." His hand gently massaged where the bite marks were at. "I was trapped in a coffin for years by those followers of hope. You, my queen, set me free. To reward you for that, I decided to make you my vampire queen."</p><p>"Your..vampire queen...?" She looked surprised, unsure how to completely respond to this. He was trapped and she helped him? She was being rewarded? A faint blush was on her face. "Oh my..."</p><p>He smiled, seeing she was understanding this. Perfect. "I think you might be hungry. Here.." The man held out his arm. "Your fangs should bite through the skin easily." </p><p>Kirumi found herself staring at that bare skin. Her throat felt like it was burning, parched. He was right. She was hungry, hungry for blood. Suddenly, she felt herself biting into his arm, drinking what she could get. She cuddled close to him, closing her eyes.</p><p>"It's okay, my queen. Drink as much as you want. Shhh..." The man soothed her, holding her gently while not breaking the hold she had on his arm. Blood was slightly trickling down his arm. "You're with me now. You're mine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(End of Part 2 of this drabble scenario)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Drabble 7: Princess of Despair, P3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Notes: This one is a most voted topic by you guys on quotev. Yep, sometimes I will do that. If I do a poll, look out for them to select your favorite scenarios. </p><p>So, this is the next part of child!Kirumi. I got something in mind, so enjoy this! </p><p>Blood, murder, everything! Yep. The usual. You've been warned, ultimates. There's definitely blood!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew she has to learn this eventually. People will try to hurt her, kidnap her, and even make her use her power. What if members of the Future Foundation were to find her and force her to use her powers for the sake of "hope" even when she is at the point of exhaustion?</p><p>Bryan sighed. She has to be 10 years or younger. She's a child, for goodness sake! She shouldn't have to suffer like this. No matter, he will do something for her.</p><p>"My princess, can I tell you something," he called for his daughter as he sat down the couch.</p><p>His daughter was running from the hallway to her father. "Yes, Papa?" She soon sat down with him, looking up to him with a curious gaze in her eyes. She hugged her Monokuma plushie close to her.</p><p>The black-haired man brushed her hair gently. "You know I kill people, right?"</p><p>Kirumi nodded. "Yes, Papa. You tell me a lot."</p><p>He gave a soft smile. "Then, I figured you might need those skills as well. As my daughter, it is fitting for you to learn to spread despair. How about I teach you?"</p><p>The little girl's eyes widened in awe. "Really? Thanks, Papa!" She hugged him, happy to hear that. She gets to learn from the best Papa in the whole world.</p><p>Bryan chuckled as he hugged his daughter. </p><hr/><p>"Now, when you approach them behind, you strike immediately. Stab the neck and vital parts. Do you understand, my princess?" Bryan whispered to her as he gave her a knife and pointed to her target: a tired ultimate student taking a walk at night.</p><p>Kirumi nodded, watching. "Yes, Papa." Her green eyes had the flames of despair as she stalked her prey. She felt so jealous. They get to live freely and get everything they want handed down to them. They didn't have to get experimented on. They didn't have to suffer like her. They have no idea!</p><p>She suddenly jumped on the person's back and stabbed their neck. They cried out in pain as they collapsed to the ground. The girl's stabbed didn't cease as she continued. Blood splattered everywhere. She got blood on herself, but she didn't seem to be bothered by that.</p><p>Bryan watched the scene happening from an alley. It made him laugh. <em>She is doing well</em>, he thought to himself. <em>She is going to become the greatest princess of despair. I'm glad I took her in. She is worthy.</em></p><p>He saw Kirumi return to him, grinning and soaked in blood. "Did you see that, Papa? It was amazing!" She hugged him. Bryan returned it, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Part 3 of Scenario done)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Drabble 8: Despair Sacrifice, P1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Notes: This idea came very recently and I was like, "We should do this rp on Tumblr." So, this is the birth of another scenario. More different kinds may show up during this. </p><p>So, Bryan is a god of despair. Every so many years, a sacrifice must be offered to him or else his rage will give no mercy. It just so happens that Kirumi offers herself as a sacrifice to save a close friend for hers. What will happen to her? You are about to find out!</p><p>As per usual, there's despair, blood, everything. Ya been warned!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were stories of a god of despair. He was worshipped, the Ultimate God. In order to fully satisfy him, a human sacrifice must be given to him. If not, he would cast fury and despair all across the land and world.</p><p>No one really knows what happens to those who had been sacrificed to the god. </p><hr/><p>A young girl was standing at the dark hole before her. She shivered, not sure what her fate would become. Yet, she rather do it than have Kaede do it. What will happen to her? Will this god kill her? Feast on her? Torture her, then kill her? She never knew what would happen to those sacrificed. Though, she heard rumors that the god would kill them and shed their blood all over the floor.</p><p>"Please spare my life. At least. But, I'm doing this for my friend, for my people..." Kirumi gave a short prayer. She clasped her hands together, hoping. Then, without looking back, she walked into the dark area.</p><hr/><p>She heard a voice as she ventured forward.</p><p>"Who comes forward?"</p><p>Kirumi nearly backed up. She took a shaky breath. "I am Kirumi Tojo. I am offering myself as a sacrifice." She told the darkness, whoever was there. Could it be...? What the voice said next confirmed her thoughts.</p><p>"Good. Come to the throne, my dear. I'm waiting for you."</p><p>Kirumi obeyed as she walked to find the main room where the god resides in. </p><p>"Welcome, dear mortal." He saw her arrive. He smirked as he was sitting on a throne of human bones. They were colored black and white. </p><p>She shivered. <em>Human bones... Were the rumors true?</em> Am I going to die here? She bowed to him still to show respect. He was a god after all.</p><p>The god got up from his seat, and walked to her to get a closer look. He walked around her, his smirk widening. "Yes..perfect for my bride."</p><p>"Wha? What do you..?" Kirumi blushed deeply. Was he going to...marry her? She felt him kiss her as she felt very warm. While she was distracted and flustered, she was being fed... apple slices? They were colored black and white for some reason. She ate them, feeling a bit strange. She relaxed in his arms, a godly aura surrounding her body.</p><p>The god chuckled as he fed her and petted her head. He needed a wife, a goddess to help him watch over the land. She was worthy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(End of Part 1 of this.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>